


Someone to Watch Over Me

by xViciousCabaretx



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), Vampire Hunter D (Books)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Developing Friendships, F/M, Mild Gore, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xViciousCabaretx/pseuds/xViciousCabaretx
Summary: Wounded and weary, Su-In and D return to her seaside home after the final battle with Baron Meinster. As the snow begins to pile up, what will transpire between them amidst the howling winds? Takes place during D's final few days in Florence at the end of Mysterious Journey to the North Sea, Part Two.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. There's a saying old

Someone to Watch Over Me

Su-In awoke to the cold pinprick of a snowflake on her cheek. D's strong, unyielding arms braced her to his chest, shielding her from the harshest winds. Suddenly, a short percussive boom reached her ears. Lifting her face, she saw a glittering shower of green and gold just above her head.

Summer was over.

Her head swam as she tucked her chin once again, closing her eyes. There was a sharp twinge in her neck, and she felt raw and weak. The black expanse of the Hunter's chest filled her view. With each step the droning of the fireworks grew softer and their lights dimmed. She drifted off as they started up the familiar path to her home.

Reaching the perimeter gate, D surveyed the property. Snow flurries had begun to cluster in the corners of the roof and in the eaves. His cyborg horse pawed at the ground, standing just outside the closed barn. Satisfied, he made his way to the dimly lit porch. He shifted Su-In in his arms as he entered the back door, immediately enveloped by the warmth of the water-heated home. To his right a tarp flapped rigidly, covering the back wall where Twin had broken through.

D made short work of finding Su-In's room, placing her upon the bed and removing her boots. He eyed her then, taking in her damp hair and wet clothes, then settled on her throat. The thin mucus that his left hand had applied to her wound held fast. It would need to be cleaned and redressed before long. He lingered for a few more moments before turning to leave.

Raging gusts pierced him as he emerged back outside, locking the door behind him. D collected his horse and led it inside the dark barn. Even its thin walls would keep out the worst of the wind and cold. Stabling his horse, he set the beast to standby mode; it wouldn't do to have it freeze in this weather. He uncoupled the bridle, saddle, and saddle bags, and removed the thick horse blanket beneath. With his saddle under his head and the horse blanket covering him, the Hunter lay down, tilting his hat down over his face.

"What's the plan here, D?" the hoarse voice grumbled.

"Rest," came the curt reply.

"Rest, eh?" The hoarse voice hummed, thinking. "I could use a little rest myself. I've had a helluva time chasing you and that girl all over town."

"Do what you like."

"Hn, well don't go getting yourself killed while I'm at it."

"I can't die."

"Ha! Would you like to see about that?"

Silence greeted the hand's remark.

"Well, just don't do anything stupid. Your body could use day or two off, you know. What with all of the impaling recently."

"We'll move as soon as the storm dies down."

"That's just peachy. I'll take any break I can get."

With the area's climate controller reverted back to Winter there was no telling how long the ill weather would persist. D allowed himself to fall asleep, his sword grasped in his right hand.

Frigid winds battered the barn, its whistling song causing the walls to quake and shiver. Gradually the sounds softened as the snowdrifts settled, encasing the barn and house in an icy blanket.

Just shy of dawn D opened his eyes. Someone was approaching the property fence on foot. He listened carefully to the familiar steps as they climbed the path up to the house proper, placing their burden on the deck just outside the back door. The footsteps paced for a moment, paused, then headed back down to the main road, closing the gate behind them. D closed his eyes once again.

The grey morning light pried through Su-In's bedroom window. She groaned, trying to stretch her cold and aching muscles. As she turned her head away from the weak sunlight she gasped, her had flying to her throat. Under her fingers she felt a cloying, tacky substance covering a very tender wound. She pulled her hand away and examined her fingertips. They were slightly oily.

She sat up and immediately felt a rush of dizziness overtake her, causing her stomach to turn and bile to rise in the back of her throat. Holding her head in her hands she steadied herself until the nausea faded. Su-In stood carefully and made slow, deliberate steps towards her dresser. Her clothes were damp and stiff with saltwater. As she removed her blouse, she stared at the deep rust colored stain that spread across the left side of it. Quickly she examined the left side of her body only to find no wound. She paused, trying to recollect last night's gruesome details.

_She screamed his name, helpless, as Glen's sword pierced D's heart. His pristine form dropped to the ground in an instant. He lay there unmoving as the strength left her body. Samon's hand fisted in her hair, wrenching her head back as the memories poured in…_

Su-In grit her teeth, her hands on the dresser for support.

_The water had been cold and bitter, biting her wound mercilessly. D was there, and he had her by the throat, his left hand applying firm pressure as her body hung limp. They were standing chest deep and the waves broke against them. D was speaking and the Baron—no, the warrior—snarled in response. The Hunter's upper body pulled sharply to the left, hot blood spraying her face._

Her eyes snapped to the window, peering across to the closed doors of the barn just outside. Was he still here? She dressed quickly, stepping in to her sodden boots. She ran to the back door, unlocking it and throwing it open. At least a foot of snow covered the ground and both structures. D's horse was nowhere to be seen. Su-In was about to step off the back deck to wade through the snow when she stopped short. A duffle bag lay to her right, nestled against the wall.

Stooping to pick it up, Su-In balanced herself again as a wave of dizziness struck. Ignoring the second bout of nausea she stepped back in the house and closed the door. There was a damp piece of paper wedged in to the bag's zipper. It read, "For Su-In and D," in Dwight's cramped handwriting. Sighing, she set the note and bag on the kitchen's worn wooden table.

Numbly, she grabbed the zipped and pulled open the duffle bag. Inside she found several articles of men's clothes—a shirt, long johns, socks, and a thick, cable-knit sweater—all in a sun-battered black. Su-In smiled faintly, and continued to dig through the bag. She grabbed a paper wrapped parcel that turned out to be a large portion of smoked lox. Setting that aside, she lifted out a brand new first-aid kit. Inspecting the contents therein she found it to be state of the art, presumably one of the more compact options direct from the Capital.

She puzzled at this as her fingers found the final item at the bottom of the bag. A light weight cardboard box with no markings, inscribed with a small note: "For Teacher." The contents rattled as she flipped open the lid, revealing two neat rows of chalk. Su-In sat down heavily, her thumb lightly sliding along the pieces.

She stared at the chalk for several minutes, the familiar sensation of its dust on her fingertips. Her vision blurred as tears began to flow, slowly at first, then in solid streams down to her chin. She closed the box of chalk and placed it back within the duffle bag, closing the zipper. Su-In cradled her head in her hands once again, her elbows propped on the table as the hollowness swelled within her.

Her once warm and comfortable life had been ripped away from her. The fleeting Summer had passed her by, and she had barely managed to escape with her life. Now she was alone, her family gone and prospects dwindling.

The house was silent but for her weary sobs.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's note:

I've always had a fondness for Su-In. The stalwart, hard working woman who loses everything but perseveres regardless. Kikuchi blessed us with 2 books for her story, but she has been woefully underrepresented in fanfiction.

She and D had a very different relationship than, say, D and Doris or D and Lina. There was some level of attraction on Su-In's part but she certainly didn't faun over him, and there was very little romantic context. I have re-read all parts of Mysterious Journey to the North Sea dozens of times over the years, and finally found the time and motivation (thanks, quarantine) to create what I hope will be a touching side story between D and Su-In.

Please Read & Review! I look forward to your feedback :)


	2. Says that love is blind

D awoke as he heard Su-In stirring within the house. It wasn't long before she raced to the back door, only to close it a moment later and retreat back inside.

The dawn light filled the barn offering no reprieve from the chill that had settled in his bones. His coat and cloak hung frozen around him, and ice crystals rained down from his hair as he stood. A lesser man would have died. As it was, he moved slowly, the cold rigidity of his muscles aching.

Replacing the horse blanket and saddle on his cyborg mount, D reached into one of his saddle bags to retrieve a glassy red pill. As he grabbed the water skin tied to his saddle bags his brow furrowed slightly, noting that its contents were frozen solid.

D tucked his chin, looking at the unlined surface of his left palm. "Useless," he muttered.

A familiar resigned exhaustion crept over him as he looked towards the house. Regardless of the previous hospitality that had been extended to him, humans typically wanted nothing to do with him once the job had been completed. As the snow piled higher and the wind whipped furiously, he had no option but to seek out his former employer.

Su-In heard the creak of the barn doors as they strained open on brittle hinges. Quickly, she wiped her eyes and face, sweeping everything Dwight had given her off the table and into a chair. Carefully she stood and grabbed the super-conductive kettle from the stove. Some water still sloshed inside. She topped it off from the sink taps and set it back on the stove, turning the burner all the way up.

She did not hear D as he stepped up the snow-laden stairs of the back deck. A light knock came, startling her despite herself. Su-In opened the door for the Hunter, his black raiment dusted with snow. Seeing the icy white edges of his cloak and hat sent a shockwave of guilt through her body.

"Oh, my goodness D!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you-? It doesn't matter, get inside!" The Hunter stepped inside, and Su-In quickly shut the door behind them. "Please, sit down. I can't believe you slept outside in this storm."

He could think of worse circumstances in which he had slept, but kept his mouth shut, glad to be out of the wind and cold. D sat at the kitchen table, leaning his sword against the end. He examined her, noting her pale face and red-rimmed eyes. Her wound had yet to be redressed.

"Let me fix us something to eat. I'm not much of a cook," she said, smiling sheepishly. "That was always Wu-Lin's specialty…" She trailed off, clearing her throat, and turned away from D to open the ice box. She came to a halt for a moment as D watched, one hand holding the lid open as she peered inside. It was filled to the brim with hearty casseroles, cobblers, and other miscellaneous leftovers from her grandfather's wake.

The kettle on the stove began to whistle.

Shaking her head, Su-In grabbed a small roll of soft cheese wrapped in plastic and placed it on the table, closing the ice box. She turned off the stove and removed the kettle from the burner. Opening the bread box, she found the remnants of her grandfather's last rye. She turned on the oven to allow it to warm up.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee or tea?" she asked, turning to face D, her lower back resting against the counter behind her.

"Water."

"Sure thing." Most of the dishes she saw were sitting in the sink, unwashed from the previous days' events. Frowning, she opened the cupboard above the stove and grabbed a handsome set of whale bone mugs and plates. She filled D's mug with water before placing everything on the table. From the pantry she retrieved a small sachet of dark, dry herbs which she tossed in to the kettle.

While checking the oven temperature, Su-In heard a small _plink_ from behind her. Looking over her shoulder—and wincing as the motion tugged at her wound—she saw D lifting his mug to his lips. Her mouth popped open as a soft "Oh!" escaped from her unwittingly. The contents of his cup had been dyed a distinct crimson.

He drained the mug in one fluid motion, and replaced the empty vessel on the table. Not a hint of color stained his lips nor the inside of the cup. D's unwavering grey eyes locked with hers, and she realized she was staring.

"Uh, sorry," she said, turning away and busying herself with slicing the rye. She felt D's eyes on her as she worked, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. Su-In shivered slightly, trying to distract herself with the task at hand. She slotted four pieces of her grandfather's bread in to the oven to toast, idly wondering what he would have thought about having a bloodrinker at their kitchen table.

Su-In set the table as best she could, laying out the lox, cheese, and hot toast once it was ready. She poured herself some tea, then, somewhat bashfully, offered some to D; to her surprise, he accepted. She filled his mug to the brim and sat down.

As she began to serve herself the Hunter remained motionless, his long white hands clasped around the steaming mug. She took a small bite of the toast laden with cheese and lox, only to find the taste withered on her tongue as she looked at D. His eyes were downturned and unfocused. The ice had melted from his clothes and hat leaving them wet and drooping.

In truth, he still felt ragged, despite the plasma capsule. He was chilled to the core, his thawing clothes soaked and uncomfortable. The hot mug felt good against his frozen fingers, the blood prickling them as the circulation increased.

"D?" she ventured. Wordlessly, he met her gaze. "Are you hungry? I can make something else if you'd like."

"No." Taking his hands from the mug, he mirrored her actions exactly in preparing a piece of toast. D took a small bite, then quickly placed it back down. The bread stuck to the backs of his fangs unpleasantly.

Su-In took a sip of her tea, trying to feign indifference as she said, "Do you need more… water?"

"No."

"I see..." The oven ticked softly as it cooled and settled. She took another bite, trying to savor it this time. D wrapped his hands around his mug once more. As she looked at him she felt an urge to grab one of his hands and hold it in her own. "I'm sorry about last night, and yesterday, and—well, everything." Su-In tore off a corner of her toast and moved it idly about her plate.

Suddenly, a horrible thought crossed her mind and she sat bolt upright in her chair. "The bead! Do you have it?"

"No," he said again. The conditions of their original contract filtered through her mind. The bead was to be his payment, all he had asked for in exchange for his services. She sank back down into her chair, the guilt spreading through her anew.

"Will you be heading out soon?" She prayed he wouldn't pick up on the desperate edge to her voice. "Do you have another job lined up?"

"I will head South as soon as the storm passes." After a moment he inclined his head slightly, adding, "I would appreciate your hospitality for another night."

A wave of relief crashed through her heart. Smiling brightly, she said, "Of course! Stay as long as you need."

Reinvigorated, Su-In looked at him more closely, her eyes roaming over his chest. She saw no wound, nor any holes in his armor or fabric of this shirt. How was that possible? She had certainly seen him run through. Her eyes flicked to his left wrist; there were no signs of scarring from where the limb had been reattached.

Following her gaze, D removed his hands from the table. As he did a small puddle of melted ice and blood smeared across the linen. This did not escape Su-In's notice.

"Your injuries—" she began.

"The bleeding has stopped and the wounds have healed," he said smoothly. She noticed that the shoulder of his cloak began to drip too, splattering on the floorboards.

Of course, how had she not noticed before? "You need to get out of those clothes," she surmised, standing. "Here, give me your coat and cloak. They need to be washed."

"That isn't necessary—"

"D," she smiled and lowered her voice, crossing her arms as she propped her hip against the table. "It's the least I can do."

He looked at her silently for a moment, then pushed back from the table and stood. He began to remove his coat and cloak. "That too," she said, pointing to his shirt under his chest armor. "You can use these in the meantime." She hauled the clothes from Dwight on to the edge of the table.

Looking at the pile of clothes D hesitated, pausing just long enough for Su-In to reach up and place the back of her hand on his forehead. "Jeez!" she yelped, pulling her hand back. "You're as cold as ice! Come here." She scooped up the clothes in one arm and grabbed D's elbow with the other. Grabbing his sword he followed, allowing her to lead him towards the back of the house.

Su-In brought him to her grandfather's room. It was the only bedroom with an attached bathroom, which would afford the Hunter some privacy. She flicked on the light, illuminating the modestly appointed room. A pair of slippers sat neatly next to an ancient arm chair. Crossing to the en suite the oaky, nostalgic smell of her grandfather's cologne tickled her nose as they entered the bathroom. It was cramped, a massive claw foot tub taking up most of the floor space.

She placed the bundle of borrowed clothes on the counter next to the sink. D stood in the doorway behind her, cool grey eyes impassive. "Okay, fork them over," she instructed, hands extended.

As much as he may have wanted to protest, the prospect of a hot bath and dry clothes won out. D swept off his cloak and coat and handed the sodden bunch to her, sending crimson-tinted droplets across the tiled floor of the bathroom. He took off his hat and began to unbuckle the numerous belts and latches that secured his armor. Removing that, he lifted his shirt over his head.

Su-In marveled at him as he set down this hat, black hair cascading, noting how his ears ended in soft points. He looked so youthful under his hard facade. She watched the smooth muscles glide beneath his exposed alabaster skin as he removed his shirt, lingering briefly on the fist-sized bruise over his heart. Quickly averting her gaze as D handed her his shirt, she hefted the wet mass of clothes against her right hip. She could feel heat rising in her face as she smiled at D and said, a bit too loud, "You should have plenty of hot water. Please take as long as you need."

With that, she left D to his bath.


	3. Still we're often told

It had been a long time, to say the least, since D had enjoyed the luxury of a bath. He twisted the taps and the hot water soon filled the small bathroom with steam. Su-In had closed the door behind her, and he allowed himself a long sigh as he sat on the edge of the tub. The billowing heat enveloped him, loosening muscles that he hadn't realized until now had been knotted.

He leaned down and removed his boots, grimacing at the wet _squelch_ they made. He made quick work of removing his belt and its numerous pouches, then stripped off his trousers and undergarments. Stepping in to the tub D hissed at the sudden heat, a sharp contrast to his frozen limbs.

The tub continued to fill as he placed himself within, grateful that it was large enough for him to lay down so long as he bent his knees. After another minute he turned off the taps, the water now reaching his chest. He sunk down, his head beneath the surface, savoring the sensation of the hot water on his scalp and the tops of his ears. He remained submerged for a while, listening to the muffled sounds of Su-In as she walked about the house and the dull, constant roar of the wind.

He had spent so much of the last few days in the ice-cold waters of Florence, the stinging bite of the salt spray embedded in his clothes and hair. Breaking the surface, D grabbed the large brick of soap set in the wall to his right. He took care to wash away the brine that had crusted in his hair. The water about him soon filled with pink-tinged soap bubbles, the remnants of dried blood cleaned from his scalp.

Dunking his head, he rinsed the excess soap, then once again settled in to the water, his back against the tub. Languidly, he tilted his head up and lifted his left hand from the water, examining the unlined palm. The cratered face of the symbiote did not emerge. He dropped his arm back in to the tub.

A quiet hollowness lodged in his chest, weary and ancient. Without the constant presence of the symbiote he had initially been relieved. Now, as the taps dripped faintly and the house trembled against the wind, he felt disquieted. His right hand itched for his sword. Respite for him was seldom, and rarely within the confines of a human-occupied town, let alone his employer's home.

Former employer. He had accepted Su-In's hospitality out of necessity, but would not impose on her a second longer than the weather permitted. Even with her insistent generosity he knew that her friendliness towards him would evaporate as her gratitude waned. He was a dhampir, after all, and the terror of the Nobility was etched in to humanity's DNA.

He closed his eyes lightly.

He did not know how long he lay there, limbs loose and warmed. After quite some time the water began to cool. He shifted then, reaching for the plug by his feet. D considered emptying and refilling the tub with hot water once again, but decided that it would be best not to abuse the privilege.

Su-In had busied herself with the Hunter's garments, intent on having them washed and dried as soon as possible. She placed the wet, bloody mass in the tub of her shared bathroom, forgoing the huge brass wash tub which leaned against the back deck. Instead, she gathered the wash board and box of powdered detergent, placing them next to the bath. She stoppered the plug and was just about to turn on the taps when she heard the familiar rush of hot water being piped down the hall.

She stood, listening, as she leaned against the sink. The house creaked and shuddered, as if enjoying the hot water running through its veins. After a few minutes, the water snapped off, and solemn silence filled her home again.

Pushing down the rising melancholy, her thoughts drifted to D. He seemed to her both a stranger and a close friend at once, his stoic demeanor contrasted by his selfless valor. He had risked his life—and died, by all accounts—in order to save her. And yet she had nothing to offer him as payment.

Stiffly, she turned to look at the mirror just above the sink. She was shocked at her appearance, the dark smudges under her eyes at odds with the paleness of her skin. Her wound had clotted well, and she could see the spongey texture of it beneath the thin mucus membrane. Her hair lay matted against the back of her head, clumped with dried saltwater and blood.

She would have to do something about that. Despite the misery that wafted about her like a black mist, she still had her pride—and a guest to take care of. She turned on the tub's taps, hot water pooling quickly, and dusted all of D's clothes with a thick layer of detergent powder.

She let the tub fill as she turned back to the sink, twisting its taps, and lowering her head under the flow. Her wound twinged in protest as her hair became heavy with water. Su-In scrubbed at her hair and face with lavender scented soap. It had been Wu-Lin's favorite…

Washed and rinsed she lifted her wet hair from the sink, turning off the water. She was about to grab the towel hanging on the peg to her right when she froze. The bathtub continued to fill with water, and D's clothes were slowly enveloped, detergent fizzling.

The tub's contents were stained a deep, rusty crimson.

Snapping off the water, Su-In sank to her knees beside the tub and reached in tentatively, gripping and swirling the black raiment. Another cloud of blood permeated the water, adding to the already dark hue. She rolled to the balls of her feet, worrying at her bottom lip.

Of course he had been wounded, time and time again, but she could not have imagined this extent. Thick globs of detergent congealed on the water's surface, looking like scabs. Grimacing, she unplugged the tub and drained its ensanguined water.

It took three more rotations of water to properly clean and rinse D's clothes. The blood had caked and settled in all of the nooks and crannies of his coat, and clung stubbornly to the edges of his cloak. By the time she was done her hair was mostly dry, and her neck and back strained from their bent position.

Wringing everything out as best she could, she gathered every article and spread them out on the clotheshorse. Heading through the kitchen to the living room, Su-In carried the clotheshorse to the cold hearth. It didn't take her long to stoke up a roaring fire, and she placed the wet rack of clothing directly in front of it.

Nodding to herself, she began to make her way back to the bathroom when the first aid kit caught her eye, still laying on the kitchen chair. Sighing, she picked it up and carried it with her.

Once in front of the mirror again, Su-In pulled at the edges of the mucus binding her wound. Just as she feared, it tugged and pinched her skin as she peeled it away. When she reached the raw edges of the cut she hissed at the pain. Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them away. Bracing herself, she grabbed the thin layer of mucus with both hands and ripped it off in one violent motion.

"Fuck!"

The clot disturbed, her wound bled anew. Dropping the discarded membrane in the sink she quickly fumbled for the latch of the first aid kit and threw it open. Her hands shook with pain and adrenaline, and she felt a warm rivulet of blood slide down to her stain her shirt. She sifted through the kit's contents haphazardly until she finally found the suture pack.

Another finger of blood worked its way down her neck and glided down her breasts. With unsteady hands she bunched up her shirt and rolled it over her bust, now wearing the garment as a collar in an effort to soak up the blood.

She tore open the suture pack with her teeth and was about to start the arduous task of threading the needle with shaking hands when she heard the door to her grandfather's bedroom open.


	4. Seek and ye shall find

Clean and toweled dried, D donned his trousers and inspected the clothes Su-In had laid out for him. They were all certainly wide enough, but perhaps the shirt would be too short. Still, he was in no position to complain.

With his body warmed a different kind of weariness overcame him then. He was tired, the days' events having apparently caught up to him all at once. He thought back on the symbiote's words, advising him to take a few days off.

Unlikely.

D pulled on the shirt, sweater, and socks. The thick weave of the sweater was comfortable enough, albeit itchy. After a moment's hesitation he also pulled on his damp boots and hat.

He made a passing swipe at the bloody droplets his clothes had left on the floor and counter top. Stepping out in to the bedroom with his sword in hand, D moved to the window. The front of the property lay covered in pristine white, and a steady drift blew down from the North.

The storm was picking up.

A sudden yelp down the hall put him on alert, only to be intensified when the scent of blood reached him. He was through the door in a moment, heading down the hall to his right. The light was on in the room next to Su-In's, and the heady aroma of blood permeated the air.

Rounding on the doorway he found Su-In tangled in her shirt and struggling to open a plastic wrapped package. Her top was hiked above her breasts, her chest and brassiere stained with blood. Her hair was damp and the room was filled with the balm of lavender and lifeblood.

"Damn it, D!" she cried, a fierce flush spreading from her hairline to her collar bone. Just then she had managed to rip open the packaging, but spilled its contents on the floor at his sudden appearance. Gripping her shirt and bunching up the material to press to her wound, Su-In reached out to push the door. It swung about two feet and sufficiently shielded her from D's field of view, not quite closing.

He stood there in the hall, hilt in hand, as the virulence drained from him. He blinked and took clear, shallow breathes. The overwhelming scent had hit him with shocking force, teasing the hunger that never went away. D grit his teeth, clamping down on his emerging incisors.

He half expected his hand to say something then, to prick at him and his predicament. Thankfully, it remained dormant. He heard the sounds of Su-In collecting the fallen package and its goods, and the faint tinkling of something metallic resounding against the tile floor.

A moment later, she let out a short, "Shit!" as she staggered and sat down heavily on the lip of the tub. The room was spinning. Her left hand pressed her wound and her right hand held a spool of fine wire. She could see D's faint shadow from underneath the door.

Listing to her left and laying her head against the wall, Su-In sighed, focusing on the cool tile beneath her forehead. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing down the unwanted emotions that clawed at the back of her throat.

"D?" she called. Her voice was small and plaintive in her ears.

"Yes," came the hoarse reply. The roughness of his voice sent a tremor through her.

"I… I might need your help."

Steeling himself, D sheathed his blade and stepped in to the room in one fluid motion. His eyes took in Su-In's crumpled shirt and the rifled-through first aid kit, spotting the small spool in her hand. She shrank somewhat under his gaze, wilting, embarrassment giving way to exhaustion.

"We need to find the—" D stooped, cutting her off, and picked up the curved sliver of metal from where it had fallen underneath the sink. "—needle."

D stood and leaned his sword against the wall. From the first aid kit he pulled antiseptic, a roll of gauze, a small pair of scissors, and several cotton pads. She handed him the spool and he made short work of disinfecting everything. Effortlessly, he threaded the narrow needle, then turned his grey eyes on her.

Su-In knew little enough about dhampir biology, only what she had been able to glean from the museum archives and the mouths of travelers. Some of the information varied, and almost none of it seemed to apply to D. She prided herself on her lack of fear concerning the Nobility, replaced instead with a fervent curiosity.

Despite this, she couldn't keep her hand from trembling as she peeled away the stained shirt, baring her bloodied throat to D. His eyes seemed to pierce through her with an unfamiliar gleam, trained on her wound as he knelt at her side. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, noting the hard line of his jaw and thin press of his lips.

D lifted an antiseptic-soaked pad to Su-In's throat, stopping just short as he heard her sharp intake of breath. She closed her eyes then, her face set in a grimace.

"Come on, get it over with. It's going to sting like hell," she spat out tersely, her hands fisting in her lap.

To her credit, she only flinched once as the cold antiseptic burned the raw edges of her wound. D moved quickly and efficiently, cleaning the skin around the cut and avoiding the delicate clots. His fingers were warm and light, seeming to scarcely touch her at all.

Five cotton pads later the wound was adequately disinfected. Readying the needle, D looked at Su-In's scrunched up face. Her eyes were still squeezed tight.

"This will hurt."

At his words she cracked open one eye and saw the needle. Instinctively, her hands reached out for him, gripping the material of his sweater.

"Do it."

The fine needle dug in to her skin, and the cold slip of the wire followed immediately after. She clenched her jaw, tightening her hold on D. This certainly wasn't her first time getting stitched up, but it was different on such a sensitive area. She tried to push the pain away from her mind, sitting rigidly as the needle pierced her once again.

Fresh blood welled as D worked, smearing against his knuckles. The tantalizing scent wrapped around him, and for a moment he wished that the symbiote would pipe up if only to distract him from the task at hand.

He repeated the stitches as quickly as possible, finishing in less than a minute. With one final cotton pad he cleaned away the excess blood, then grabbed the gauze. Su-In obliged, removing her shirt from around her neck and lifting her long hair from her nape. She helped him wrap the bandages around her throat.

With the gauze secured, D stood to clean and clear the first aid tools. She watched him drowsily, the worst of the tension easing from her shoulders.

The sweater fit him well, only a bit loose in the stomach area. Both D and Dwight had roughly the same muscle mass, but Dwight was thicker about the waist. Su-In smiled softly, thinking of his kindness in lending D his own clothes.

Her eyes lowered to his boots, her brow furrowing. "D, your boots are still wet."

He made no reply, tucking away the last items in to the kit and latching it shut.

"You need to rest," he said, stooping to pick her up before she could object. Su-In opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it, the sudden lightheadedness making it hard for her to focus. She was cradled against his chest, his arms under her knees and back.

Just like last night.

She leaned her head against his chest, savoring the soft material that had replaced his steely armor. She listened to the slow, steady beating of his heart as he took her next door to her room. Placing her on the bed he turned to leave.

"Wait a second," she blurted, the words spilling from her reflexively.

D stopped but did not turn around. Why had she called out to him? She stared at the black expanse of his back, then down at herself. Most of the blood had been wiped away, leaving only a few crimson streaks and her stained bra. Grabbing the blanket underneath her, Su-In pulled it up over her chest.

"D, will you… sit with me? Just for a moment." She could've sworn she saw his shoulders stiffen at her words. When he turned around to face her he was as expressionless as always. He placed himself at the foot of her bed, angling away from her slightly to avoid a shaft of sunlight filtering through the window.

Seeing this, Su-In smiled, pulling the cord that hung next to her bed to draw the curtains closed. "Thank you," she hummed, leaning back against her pillows. The grey mid-morning light was blotted out, blanketing them both in shadow.

Her eyelids drooped contentedly, comforted by the presence of the Hunter. Within a minute she was asleep.


	5. So I'm going to seek

D sat at the foot of Su-In's bed until her breathing slowed and her body relaxed in to a mending sleep. He shut her bedroom door silently behind him, then retrieved his sword from where he had left it in the bathroom. The smell of blood and astringent hung heavy in the air.

Moving to the front of the house, the pop and crackle of a fire greeted him in the living room. There he saw his clothes on the clotheshorse, steaming slightly in the heat of the hearth. Deciding they were still too wet to wear, he turned to the tarp that had been secured over the back wall.

His hand had told him of Twin's intrusion, proudly proclaiming to have saved Su-In from his attack at the last moment. He frowned, noting a patch of wetness that had formed on the rug under the tarp as errant snowflakes found their way inside.

D crossed to the kitchen window. Pricking up his ears he could make out very little over the cacophonous gusts. A few yards away stood the barn, nearly encased in ice, snow banks piled high on either side of the structure. The warm interior of the house seemed like an oasis amidst the desolate white landscape.

The latent scent of Su-In's blood lingered about him, an unnecessary temptation.

His right hand tightened on his sword as irritation prickled at the back of his neck. He shouldn't be here.

His job was done. The Noble had been slain, along with the numerous other foes that had been vying for the bead.

The bead.

A vision of Wu-Lin came to his mind. Her swollen face contorted with the pain of the chatterbug's poison, begging anyone who would listen to return the cursed bead back to her sister.

His eyes flicked to the marker Su-In had placed above her grandfather's grave beside the barn just a few days earlier. Only the very top of it could be seen above the snowline.

The Noble artifact was gone, its powers absorbed and its user dead. The darkness had desolated all those in its path, eddying like the black waters of the North Sea.

D paced the length of the house, methodically checking each window and door. They were all still secure. When his circuit was complete he returned to the living room. The tarp-covered hole in the wall caught his attention once more.

Hadn't he seen spare wood in the barn?

Relinquishing the warmth of the house grudgingly, D braced himself as he stepped through the back door. Clumps of ice pelted his face and ears, the wind tearing through the loose weave of the borrowed sweater. Stepping off the deck with wet boots he made his way to the barn, feet scarcely leaving imprints as he walked. His preternatural abilities allowed him to stay on the topmost layer, despite the obvious depths of the snow.

D opened one of the barn doors and stepped in quickly, closing it behind him before the wind could force its way inside. His cyborg horse stood where he had left it, the electronic light in its eyes extinguished. He checked its condition briefly then, satisfied, moved to the back of the structure.

Next to a bundle of rusting harpoons he saw a stack of plywood, partially hidden beneath a black tarp. Some of the exposed wood had begun to bow and rot. D sifted through them and selected two sturdy pieces. Investigating a few nearby boxes and a locker he searched for a hammer and nails, but to no avail. He hoisted the plywood under his arm and resecured the barn as he left.

Crossing the yard, D placed the two pieces on the deck, sheltered by the lee of the house. He searched the house for tools, finally happening upon them in an old tacklebox under the kitchen sink. With everything gathered in his arms, he marched to the front of the property and set about repairing the hole in the wall.

His carpentry skills lacked for nothing. With the simple tools at hand he had managed to fasten the plywood flush on the exterior wall, replacing the tarp and sealing the opening. Finished, D withdrew in back inside and returned the tacklebox under the sink.

Taking up a position by the living room window, he fished a whetstone out of one his pouches and began to sharpen his sword. The blade was already keen, its razor edge reflecting the red glow of the fire. But the familiar task managed to keep his hands and mind occupied for some time.

The quiet stillness of the house surrounded him.

As midday approached he sat back against his chair, sheathing his sword and laying it across his lap. In spite of his previous reluctance, D allowed himself a moment to enjoy the tranquility as the fire flickered beside him. He noted that the flames had begun to dwindle, with the majority of the wood now charred black. The Hunter tucked his chin and closed his eyes, deciding that it would be fine to allow it to gutter out.

Su-In slept fitfully, the right side of her neck sore and angry as she twisted in her sheets. Her dreams were pervaded by the acrid smell of salt spray tainted by hot, fresh blood.

She was aboard her ship, returning to the harbor on a cloudy afternoon. She saw Wu-Lin and her grandfather walking along the shore on their way to receive her at the docks. She smiled and waved at them as she slowed her approach.

"Catch anything good?" her grandfather hollered.

Rolling her eyes, she gave the same response as always, "A fine kettle of fish!"

Pulling up short of the dock, Su-In cut the engine and hopped out of her boat. She tied the bowline to the nearest pile, then turned to look down the shoreline.

Her sister and grandfather were nowhere to be seen.

Cold panic struck her. She raced up the dock and leapt on to the sand, stopping where they had stood a moment before. Looking down, she saw no footprints.

Instead, a dull black pearl caught her eye, half buried in silt.

The sight of it filled Su-In with a sudden rage. Lashing out with her boot, she kicked it far away in to the surf. The bead landed in the water with a splash, sending out ripples as it sank. With each consecutive wave the water was turned a vivid vermillion, spreading until it filled her whole field of view.

The wind howled then, whipping the scarlet sea in to sharp peaks. Through the turbulent water she saw white figures floating, their bodies bloated and limp. The stench of blood filled her nose. To her horror she saw her grandfather's pale, lifeless form there, his hands clasped around Wu-Lin's inert torso.

More faces surfaced from the crimson depths as she watched. The grey-bearded Professor, his eyes clouded and unseeing. A swollen and misshapen Twin. King Egbert, his staff clasped in a death grip. The cold, tainted visage of Glen.

She took a step back as the waters began to rise, the reddened current swept in by the tide. Her boat tossed violently at the dock, its hull straining. Before her eyes, a white-haired head broke the surface, and her beloved warrior emerged from the waves. He extended a hand to her, smiling warmly.

Abhorrent fangs poked from his lips.

"Su-In," a low voice called from behind her. Turning her head she saw D standing a few yards up the shore.

"Su-In," coaxed the cold lips of the warrior. He moved towards her, his reaching hands curved with sharp talons.

"D!" She spun towards D, gasping in alarm as a bloody blossom bloomed on the left side of the Hunter's chest. His beautiful form wavered, falling heavily to one knee.

A knife had appeared in her hands, its blade soaked with blood. "D!" she cried again, rushing to catch him before he sank in to the sand.

A cold, powerful hand grabbed her shoulder.


	6. A certain lad

Su-In awoke with a gasp, her hands flying up to claw at the grip on her shoulder. D quickly relinquished her, stepping away from her bedside.

Blinking owlishly in the dark room she could barely make out the Hunter's silhouette against the wall. How long had she been asleep? Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and her hands shook at her sides. "D," she said raggedly. She fumbled for her nightstand and flicked on the small electric lamp. "Is everything okay?"

"You called out to me."

"I… did?"

"It seems you were having a nightmare."

"Ah." A faint blush spread over her cheeks. She smiled faintly as she struggled to sit up. "Sorry. I seem to cause you nothing but trouble." Her wound was throbbing, the weight of her hair irritating as it brushed the bandages. The rest of her body felt strained and brittle, as though she had been wrung out to dry.

Suddenly, she remembered her state of undress. The color in her cheeks deepened as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders. "Um, can you give me a moment?"

Wordlessly, the Hunter left, closing the door as he went.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Su-In swung her feet down off the bed. She grabbed a hair clip from her nightstand and did her best to pile most of it on top of her head. Her bra was ruined, the crusted garment now poking into her skin uncomfortably. She removed it and dropped it on the ground, grimacing at the gore.

Atop the dresser sat a pile of clothes that had remained unfolded for over a week now. Momentarily grateful for her own messiness, she stood slowly and snatched the closest article to her, which turned out to be an oversized sweater. The elasticity of the collar had dissolved many years ago, leaving it loose and comfortable.

She pulled it on, looking to the window. It was dusk—she had slept all day. Her stomach grumbled noisily then, and she tried to recall the last time she ate a full meal.

Grabbing her tattered robe from where it hung on the back of the door, Su-In slipped it over her shoulders and stepped in to the hall. The house was dark, lit only by vague glow of embers in the living room. She could see D standing at the window there, his back to her and sword in hand.

"You don't have to sit in the dark, you know," she teased as she shuffled down the hall. Reaching the kitchen she flicked a light switch, illuminating the bulb above the table. The morning's breakfast lay there stale and untouched. Sighing to herself, she began to clear everything away.

D watched her through the distorted reflection of the window as she worked. She moved carefully, favoring her right side. As she puttered about the kitchen the stimulating scent of her blood reached out to him.

The energy regeneration that his left hand provided had revived him from the brink of death once again. Along with the plasma capsule and a days' rest he expected to feel more relief. However, trepidation still lingered in his limbs. His wounds had healed but his full strength had not yet returned.

His lips tightened, annoyance creeping up his spine. How many capsules did he have left?

Such supplies were hard to come by, especially in the harsh lands of the North. Though an unpleasant necessity, he preferred to reserve them for use while hunting. They were a vital resource that could not be consumed frivolously.

He would have to make do until the symbiote resurfaced.

Oblivious to the dour mood of her guest, Su-In took her time cleaning up the kitchen. She washed the numerous dishes that had piled up and wiped down the table. Finished, she moved on to the ice box and browsed the selection of homemade foods within. Settling on a hearty stew, she placed the heavy cast iron pot on the stovetop and turned it on. She gave it a few stirs, breaking up the thick layer of fat that had solidified on the surface.

Her throat was parched by the time she was done. Quickly downing a few cups of water, Su-In was about to put away her glass when she alighted on a dusty bottle to the right of the stove.

Her grandfather's tawny port.

She grabbed the bottle, remembering the last time they had shared a drink, two Summers ago in celebration of her first day as a teacher.

Su-In filled her glass, then picked up the bottle and a second cup to place on the table. She sat down heavily, holding her glass but not drinking. D stood motionless a few yards away, his profile unreadable. She followed his gaze out the window but could see nothing from this angle.

As she stared, something wriggled at the back of her mind. Her eyes shot to the opposite wall.

The hole had been patched!

Her mouth popped open, incredulous. "You fixed the wall?"

He inclined his head towards her, not quite turning. "I had time to spare."

She groaned, smiling as she shook her head. "Ah, damn it, D. You're a guest now, not my employee. Come on," she motioned to the chair opposite her. "Sit down and relax."

After a moment, the Hunter shifted his sword in to his left hand and moved to the kitchen table, seating himself across from Su-In. Pleased, she grabbed the empty glass and poured a small amount of ruby liquid, pushing it in to his hands.

"You don't have to drink it, of course. But it's bad luck for me to drink alone," she grinned, downing a generous draught. The port was sweet and dry, with a bitter sting strong enough to bring tears to her eyes. Instantly, a peppery warmth spread in her belly.

D's long fingers wrapped around the glass but he did not raise it to his lips. The drink clung to the sides of the cup as it moved, saccharine and cloying. The caustic smell of the alcohol invaded his nose.

"I haven't had a chance to thank you yet," Su-In began, taking another sip. "For saving me—and, well, the whole town, really." She met his steely grey eyes. "Thank you, D."

"Just doing my job."

"And then some!" She took another hearty swig, studying his exquisite face. "How are you feeling? After everything that's happened I'm surprised you're still walking around."

"The wounds have healed."

"That doesn't really answer my question," she smirked. The headiness of the port had spread to her nerve endings, tingling pleasantly. "Do you need anything? With this storm we could be cooped up here for a while."

"I'm fine."

"Hm." She eyed his untouched drink. "Do you not like it?"

"I don't drink."

"So I've heard. But have you ever tried it?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you don't want it?" She drained her glass, then grabbed the bottle to refill it. "Is it… because of your constitution?"

"Something like that."

"Huh," she huffed, sipping again. Behind her, the pot on the stove began to bubble. She placed her glass down a bit too hard, then pushed herself to stand up. Turning off the stove she portioned out two servings and placed them on the table. "Lamb and leek stew. If you're hungry," she added.

"Thank you."

She plopped down in her chair again, taking another drink before digging in to the soup. The thick, meaty broth was delicious, laden with leeks and potatoes. The constant pain of her wound dulled and ragged edges of her nerves began to calm as she filled her belly with food and alcohol, replaced with a soothing sense of contentedness.

D ate a two spoonfuls of soup then pushed the bowl away.

Su-In quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't like this either, eh?" She placed her elbow on the table, propping her chin in her hand. "What do you like, D?"

He looked at her steadily, his gaze stolid. "Perhaps you should get some more rest."

"I've slept all day, thank you!" With that, she knocked back the last dregs of her drink in one swallow, then resumed eating the stew with fervor.

He noted the ruddiness in her cheeks and brightness in her eyes. The alcohol had made its way through her system quickly. Belatedly, D considered that she probably should not have been drinking in her condition. Humans often became unstable when they drank, physically and emotionally.

"How far South have you traveled before, D? Have you been to the Capital?"

"Yes." He had found the streets cramped and the city noisy. Machines and factories ran at all hours, and the bustling human populace never seemed to rest. He recalled their cold, distrusting stares wearily.

"I've heard it's spectacular. All those museums and galleries. Not to mention the food! Though, I suppose you don't care about that." She sighed dreamily, pushing a piece of potato around her empty bowl.

Grabbing the bottle again she shook the contents gently, then placed it back down, deciding that it might be best to ration the remnants. She looked to D's unmoved glass. "Don't suppose you're going to finish that?" she asked, inclining her chin.

"It is unwise for you to be drinking in your state."

"Ha! As blunt as ever. Still," she pointed to his cup, "it would be a shame to waste it." She picked up the glass before he could say another word, downing its contents.

"Ahhhh," she sighed, the pain of her wound now completely dulled. She caught his eyes then, smiling warmly. His pale visage was shadowed by his wide brimmed hat. She took in the fine porcelain of his skin, and the soft curve of his lips. "It's a shame you won't be staying longer. The village really could use a fisherman of your skill."

"My duty is to hunt the Nobility."

"Your duty, huh," she said, pondering. "And to whom is that duty bound?"

The Hunter said nothing.

Su-In sputtered, realizing her mistake. It was an unspoken law of the Frontier not to pry in to the business of travelers. "Um, never mind, forget I asked," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

A strained silence fell between them. The room was filled with the low crackle of the fire, surrounded by baleful howl of the North winds.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note:

What do we think of the story so far? I have a few ideas on how to proceed, but wanted to see what you all might enjoy. Romance? Friendship? Or perhaps something... steamy?

Let me know!


	7. I've had in mind

A nagging unrest settled in Su-In's gut. The man at her table deserved better than her needling questions.

She strummed her fingers on the table for a moment, then looked to the hearth. The fire was almost completely extinguished. She stood, gathering three new logs from the wood basket and arranging them amongst the glowing embers. It only took a few prods to set the new kindling ablaze.

Satisfied, she turned and checked the Hunter's clothes. Finding them still damp she rotated each article and brought the clotheshorse a few inches closer to the hearth. With that done, she returned to the table and cleared everything but the bottle of port.

As she started in on the dishes, again her thoughts drifted back to last night's events and the horrible memories that Samon had restored. The shame and horror of her own actions, her grandfather's secrecy, the bloodshed…

How many of her neighbors knew of her transgressions? And how many more would learn of it after the battle on the beach? She had always considered herself to be prudent and dependable, the proud head of her household.

But now…

Her hands stopped in their ministrations as she slid her gaze to the mantle above the hearth. The Hunter followed her look. A handful of tattered books sat neatly in a row, most of their spines worn down and creased. The closest tome was labeled as _An Introduction to Arithmetic: Volume II._

"When will school resume?"

D's sudden question shook her from her wallowing. With a faint smile she turned to him, shrugging. "You sound just like one of the kids." She dried her hands with an old dish towel as she said, "As soon as the storm is gone, I would guess. But I don't think I'll be teaching this year."

"Why is that?"

"Because," she began, her smile fading. She gestured vaguely about the room. "Because of everything that's happened. I can't imagine anyone would want me to be around their children any time soon." She brought her arms across her chest, leaning back against the sink. "And besides, I haven't even had time to make up a lesson plan."

"As you said before, we could be cooped up here for a while."

She smiled sadly, shaking her head. "I suppose that's true. But I can't expect everyone to just forget about the bloodshed. Gilligan's assassins, the swordsman Glen, the Baron—Er, well, you know…"

The sordid images of her relationship with the warrior filtered through her mind. Their clandestine trysts and softly spoke words growing in to untamed carnal passion. He had loved her fiercely, but his devotion had ultimately driven him to deceit. Su-In's hands spasmed as she remembered the feeling of his hot blood spraying her as she drove the dagger through his chest. Her stomach turned unpleasantly, the food and alcohol sitting like acid in her belly.

The cold, indifferent eyes of the Hunter studied her.

She wanted to go to him then, to press herself in to those warm, sheltering arms once again. To feel his hands cradle her against his chest in a gentle embrace.

Su-In shivered, tightening her arms about herself as she wrestled down her own bitterness. She had felt raw and vulnerable for several days but the port had stripped away a protective veneer of deference. Her voice was hoarse with undisguised emotion as she said, "I don't think I could face the children with so much blood on my hands."

D saw a single tear slip down her cheek before she quickly brushed it away with fingers.

"The blood can be washed away."

"Huh," she sniffled. "And how can you be so sure? It's not as if something like this happens every day in Florence." She smiled sourly. "I'm a murderer and a floozy."

The rancor in her own voice surprised her. Suddenly, she felt very exposed as she stood in front of the Hunter. She grabbed the edges of her robe and pulled it closed.

"Well, I think you were right, D." Su-In shifted against the counter, tilting her head. "Maybe I shouldn't have had anything to drink after all." She forced a smile. "Sorry, forget it. You've already done more than enough for me. You don't need to listen to my sob story."

She looked around the room, trying to find something to change the subject, finally settling upon the Hunter's left hand, which sat curled around the sword in his lap. "How is, um, _he_ doing? I suppose I should be thanking him as well."

D tightened his left hand around his sheath. No cry of protest came from the smothered palm. "I will pass it along. He is taking this time to recuperate."

"Recuperate? Seems like you should be doing the same thing, what with your fight with Glen, the Baron, everything at the Resort—"

"I have rested."

"Rested, sure, but have you _recuperated_?"

D paused, unsure as to how to answer. His own regenerative abilities seemed to be lacking, perhaps due to the inordinate amount of time he had spent in open water recently. Most dhampirs would be incapacitated when they came in contact with running water, unresponsive or immobilized altogether.

Su-In bristled at his silence, concern for him rapidly replacing her self-pity. Was he unwell? He had no physical signs of injury, but that didn't mean much considering his healing abilities. She frowned, kicking herself again for her lack of knowledge concerning dhampirs.

Vampires had all sorts of weaknesses: sunlight, running water, stakes to the heart… All of which D had endured in his struggle for the bead. For a full blooded Noble, she knew of only one thing that could remedy such ailments.

Blood.

A tremor passed through her at the realization. Su-In had witnessed D's vampiric nature at the Cape of Nobility. She remembered the visceral terror as his oppressive aura suffocated her. She had been rooted, unable to move, staring at the odious fangs bared by his crimson lips.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness washed over her.

She leaned hard against the sink behind her, knees buckling. In the blink of an eye D was there, grabbing her hand and supporting her back. He pulled her to stand slowly, then moved to pick her up.

She caught his arm before he could place it behind her knees. "Hey, hold on now," she stammered, unable to keep her voice from quaking. She cleared her throat. "You don't always have to sweep me off my feet."

He released her and took a step back. She looked pale and wan under the electric kitchen light. "You should lay down."

Su-In furrowed her brow, swaying slightly. "Hm, I think you might be right." She steadied herself against the corner of the sink. "We can chat more tomorrow," she smiled up at him. "But wait! You absolutely can not sleep outside in this weather. Here." Carefully, she moved to the living room and grabbed a woolen blanket that had been stored under the table. Returning back to D she pressed it into his hands. "You'll sleep inside, by the fire, and I won't hear anything about it."

Wordlessly, he accepted the blanket. She smiled, saying, "I'll head to bed. Good night, D." With that, she turned and shuffled back down the hallway to her room.


	8. Looking everywhere

D awoke to the smell of fresh blood.

The keen aroma had roused him just after dawn as he lay on the couch. He could hear Su-In in the hall bathroom, cursing as she fumbled with the first aid kit. The luring scent was soon tainted by the harsh bite of antiseptic.

Muddy sunlight filled the room. Pricking up his ears, he noted that the wind had died down considerably. He rose, folding the blanket and placing it over the back of the sofa. Crossing to the window, he looked down the road towards the sea.

A crew of men had braved the snow in a plow and were scraping ice off a few boats that had been drawn up the shore. White flakes fell intermittently now, no longer the pelting sleet from the day before.

D lifted his left palm. The lined face of the symbiote did not appear. “Do you intend to hibernate all Winter?”

He received no response.

Dropping his hand, he caught a glimpse of Su-In as she ducked between the bathroom to her room. She spotted him there at the window and stopped, grinning. “Beautiful day, isn’t it? Nothing like a bright, cold morning to get you out of bed.”

She had redressed her wound, the bandages now loose and uneven. Some of her strength was beginning to return to her. Except a nagging headache—which she chalked up to last night’s alcohol consumption—her body felt better than it had in days.

“You should go back to sleep,” she suggested as she pulled on her long overcoat.

“The storm has moved South.”

D’s simple, dispassionate words paralyzed her, the devastating implication striking her core.

He would be leaving. Soon.

Overcoming the sudden, desperate crush of desolation, Su-In smiled brightly, tilting her head as she shrugged. “Well, you can’t expect the roads to be cleared just yet. Mr. Hannigan and his boys will take at least a day or two to plow and salt the roads. You’d be lucky to even get down in to town right now, as it is.”

D nodded, then returned to his vigil at the window. She stepped in to her room then, relief flooding through her.

One more day.

But what about tomorrow? The snow would melt, the roads would be cleared, and he would leave.

And she would be left to her empty house filled with blood soaked memories. She looked out the window, staring as the bleak yellow sunlight touched the snowcapped barn.

She would only have today.

After a few minutes, Su-In emerged from her room, pulling on a wool cap and slipping in to a pair of gloves. She buttoned up her coat as she made her way towards the backdoor. D didn’t seem to take any notice of her.

She picked up the kettle from the stove, holding it loosely. “Can I assume you don’t want any tea?”

“No, thank you.”

“Well, I have some chores that need to get done. I’ll just be outside. Can you take the kettle off the heat when it’s done?”

His eyes slid to her. She was fully bundled in snow gear from head to toe. Her eyes were bright, but her skin was still pallid, the typical rosiness not yet returned to her cheeks. “Do you think that’s sensible?”

“Sensible or not, this place isn’t going to take care of itself. So,” she hefted the kettle, raising an eyebrow. “Can I trust you to remove this?”

“Yes.”

“Great, thank you.” She filled the kettle with water and set it on the burner. “I’m going to grab some stuff out of the barn, if that’s okay.”

“Do as you like.”

“I shouldn’t be too long. Make yourself at home.” She flashed him a smile, then pulled open the door. A thin sheet of snow at least two feet high tumbled on to the floor of the kitchen. She sighed, kicking and scooping the ice back outside, and close the door behind her.

Brittle, glacial air filled her lungs as she stepped on to the deck. The snowbanks were almost as high as the stairs. Two pairs of snow shoes were tucked away under the washing tub to her right, lightly coated in ice. Strapping on the larger set, she made her way over to the barn, grimacing as she waded through the snow.

Inside the barn she made her way past D’s cyborg horse and grabbed the folded, compressed ladder against the opposite wall. Scooping up a long handled shovel on her way out, Su-In resealed the barn.

Standing next to the deck she released the mechanism of the ladder, expanding it to its full eight foot length. She set the ladder against the edge of the roof, nestling it against the gutters. Taking off her snow shoes, she scraped her boots on the lowest rung, then tucked the shovel beneath her arm and began to climb.

The kettle whistled.

D crossed the room, removing it from the stove and turning off the heat. As he did, a flicker of motion caught his eye out the kitchen window. He saw Su-In’s boots as she stood atop the ladder, soon followed by the metallic scraping of metal against the roof as she pulled down sheets of snow.

He listened to her as she worked, her heavy breaths coming in time with her movements. A foreign emotion he could not identify bubbled in his chest.

Ignoring it, D strode to the clotheshorse and was grateful to find his belongings were completely dry. Quickly redressing, he folded the borrowed clothes and went to replace them within Dwight’s duffle bag.

A small cardboard box labeled “For Teacher” clattered against the bottom of the bag. A fine white dust had sifted out of the box’s lid, leaving a powdery outline on the fabric.

Chalk.

D placed the clothes carefully on top of the box and re-zippered the bag. Retrieving his body armor from the bathroom he secured it over his chest, then swept on his coat and cloak. The familiar weight was reassuring, as was the protection it afforded his photosensitive skin.

The scraping on the roof ceased. Turning his eyes to the kitchen window he watched as Su-In began her descent from the ladder. About four rungs down he saw the shovel slip from her grasp as she fell backwards.

In a moment he was outside, standing on the deck above her, about to reach in to retrieve her from where she had sunk beneath the snow.

Just then, Su-In started to laugh.

He saw her there, half buried in white, her eyes full of mirth and cheeks pink with cold. “Oh no, sorry D! I didn’t fall.” She pushed through the crust of snow that surrounded her, chuckling as she sat up. “Well, I did, but I did it on purpose. Clearing the roof was always one our least favorite chores, so Wu-Lin and I would try to make it fun.”

She stood, pulling herself up on to the deck next to D. “See?” She pointed at the ill-formed outline in the snow. “Fallen angels.”

The abrupt levity caught D off guard. A small, involuntary smile pulled at his lips.

Su-In stared, breathless, at the transformed beauty of the Hunter’s face. The icy air seemed to crystalize around him, dazzling in the morning light. 

In the blink of an eye his smile was gone. As she opened her mouth to comment the sudden blare of a horn cut her off. Leaning out over the snow, Su-In saw Mr. Hannigan and his crew slowly climbing the hill on their plow. 


	9. Haven't found him yet

Hollering a greeting, Su-In waved to the men as they approached on the far side of the street. The two youngest Hannigan boys sat on top of the massive vehicle, long paddle-like instruments in their hands. They waved back heartily.

As the plow pulled closer to the entrance of the property she heard old Mr. Hannigan bellow, “We should have this part of the roads cleared by tomorrow.”

“Yeah, can’t have a teacher be late on the first day of school!” one of the boys exclaimed.

Su-In paused, her smile fading. The plow continued to roll slowly down the road. The eldest Hannigan sat on the tailgate of the vehicle, salting as they went.

“Well,” she said, turning to D as the plow disappeared around the bend. “Time for a hot drink before getting back to work.”

They stepped inside, the pleasant warmth of the house making her shiver as she removed her gloves and hat. “Ah, thank you, D,” she said, grabbing the kettle and dropping in a pouch of dried green herbs. 

Su-In sliced a piece of rye and nibbled on it as she waited for the tea to steep. She stared at the man in her kitchen, his eyes downcast as he leaned indifferently against the wall. “So I guess you’ll be leaving tomorrow, then.”

“That’s right.”

She took another bite of the bread, humming as she thought. “Dwight’s going to be awful sore when he finds out you’ve gone. I think he might even miss you.” She finished the bread and turned to pour herself a cup of tea. In a low voice she added, “I know I will.”

D watched her as she brought the mug to her lips. She seemed smaller somehow, her shoulders drooping under an unseen weight.

She finished her tea in silence.

Setting down her empty cup, Su-In pulled on her protective clothes and said, “Back to it, then.” Opening the door, she tilted her head to him, smiling faintly. “No need to come to my rescue this time, okay?” Wordlessly, D nodded. With that, she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. 

Uneasy silence filled the kitchen.

She wanted something from him. He could see it in her eyes, the way she looked at him.

Reflexively, he gripped the sword in his hand. Humans were so complicated.

He had little to offer her that had not already been given. Most people found him inhospitable, their instincts marking him as a predator to be avoided. Or, inversely, they were besotted by his good looks and drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

And yet the people of Florence seemed to have forgone both of these preconceptions. Time and again they had offered him a place amongst their ranks, praising his skill and inviting him to stay.

An alien feeling of disquiet flickered in him as he turned his gazed to the kitchen window. There, beyond the sprawling white hills lay the Noble Road, the only highway that led South out of town.

The monotonous billowing of the wind and methodic scraping on the roof surrounded him.

Wearily, he pushed away from the wall to stand at the living room window. Su-In had placed the ladder against the roof to his left. She continued to work for a while longer, then gave her shovel a shake and descended.

She did not fall back in to the snow.

Picking up the ladder, she collapsed it down and made her way back towards the barn. She returned her tools, then pick up the heavy oak-handled axe from behind the door and crossed to the small woodshed. Hefting several logs, she cleared an old tree stump of snow, then set about splitting each piece.

Her wound flared angrily as she worked. She continued to haul the axe down time and again, breaking each log into quarters with two precise cuts.

The laborious, mechanical task eased her mind. For the first time since Wu-Lin left for Cronenberg, Su-In felt a sense of calm. She looked out to the endless fields of snow behind her home, listening for the distant crash of waves above the wind.

An old, familiar tune floated across her thoughts. Her grandfather used to hum it often while fishing or repairing a net, when his mind was at peace. She had never known the words but the melody was second nature.

She hummed, timing the song with the rhythmic chopping of wood.

By the time Su-In was done she had two bundles of firewood prepared. She returned the axe to the barn, then carried them inside.

D sat in the living room sharpening his blade, needlessly, once again. He sheathed the sword as Su-In entered. Her arms were overflowing with wood.

He moved to relieve her of her burden.

“I’ve got it, thank you!” she turned her shoulder toward him, smiling. She kicked the door closed behind her and waddled over to the basket next to the hearth, dropping the logs inside. Tearing off her gloves with her teeth, she pulled her scarf and cap off over her head. Her cheeks were flushed.

“Ah,” she groaned, her hand going to the side of her neck. Fresh blood bloomed against her bandages. “Damn, may have over done it.”

The swelling scent stirred D’s senses, enticing and near at hand. He stilled, swallowing, trying to soothe the sudden aching burn that pooled in his throat.

Su-In froze as she tried to tighten her bandages. D had gone rigid. The edges of an eerie, frigid aura pulled at her, drawing her look to the Hunter. He was turned away from her, his face towards the kitchen window.

“D?”

The Hunter did not respond, his shoulders tense. His fists clenched at his sides causing his sword to rattle in his grip.

Just as suddenly as it had come, the aura receded.

Su-In’s pulse thundered in her ears as she stared at him. After a moment he turned to her, his exquisite face as expressionless as ever.

“You should redress your wound.” His voice was low but clear, breaking the uneasy silence.

Her hand fell away from her throat. “Um, yes, I think you’re right.”

She gathered up her discarded clothes and swept out of the room down the hall. The bathroom door closed softly. A moment later he heard the sound of water running as she turned on the tub taps.

Irritation swelled in his chest. The persisting torpor in his body had nettled him for days. He had surmised that his Noble cells had been damaged by extended exposure to running water, but had not anticipated the immediate consequence.

Su-In’s blood had overwhelmed him, stoking the furious flames of his accursed thirst. Thanks to his iron will, he had managed to suppress his vampiric nature quickly. But she had sensed it, felt the black touch of his aura before he could reign it in.

He could hear the faint splashing of water from down the hall as Su-In stepped in to the tub. Pulling down the brim of his hat, D stepped out the back door.


	10. He's the big affair

The midday sun reflected harshly off the silvery snow. Cold air swept through him, clearing his head of Su-In’s scent. Small, listless clumps of snowflakes stuck to his cloak and hair as he crossed to the barn. Once inside he inspected his cyborg mount. It was still in standby mode, the low hum of its generator keeping its central computer operational.

D scraped the frost from the beast’s synthetic coat with his forearm. Ice had hardened in its joints and connective plates. He initiated the startup sequence and waited a few minutes for the machinery to warm. Searching his saddlebags, he withdrew a long wooden needle and worked at chipping away at the frozen junctions.

Finished, D fitted his mount with its bit and bridle and led it tentatively around barn. The chassis groaned in protest as the cold metal bent and jostled with each movement. The horse’s hot breath steamed against him as it nuzzled his shoulder insistently. Digging through the saddlebags once more D grabbed a large brick of condensed equine rations, breaking it up and serving it in a disused trough. The beast ate heartily.

His hand on the mount’s side, D pricked up his ears. A small, motorized engine was rapidly approaching the rear property fence on the far side of the house. Just before stepping out of the barn D retrieved a red glassy pill and tucked it in to one of his belt’s many pouches.

Su-In released a long, contented sigh as she eased back in the tub. She had cleaned and unbound her wound, allowing it to breath in the steaming air of the bathroom. A thin rivulet of antiseptic mixed with blood dripped down her neck, swirling and dissipating in the hot water.

She had heard D leave out the back, shortly followed by the creak of the barn door.

Carefully, she soaked her hair and began to work the sweet lavender soap through her tangled locks. She took her time, enjoying the feeling of her nails massaging along her scalp and hairline. The soap sluiced from her hair to sting at her wound. Rinsing, she tucked a wash cloth behind her neck and gingerly laid her head against the lip of the tub.

A range of emotions flitted through her as she lay there, watching beads of moisture slowly form on the ceiling. She thought back to the rush of fear that had filled her when D’s vampiric aura brushed her. She had wanted to flee, her heart racing and body flooding with adrenaline.

Su-In groaned, a confusing blush tinting her cheeks as she sunk down in to the water. She wasn’t afraid of the Hunter—or rather, she didn’t _want_ to be afraid. He had proven himself time and again to be a dauntless, honorable man. Her body had reacted of its own accord, unable to resist the instinctual prey response in the presence of such otherworldly power.

Her right hand strayed to her wound, touching the sore edges lightly.

A pleasant tingle spread along her skin as she recalled the warm, light touches of his fingertips as he cleaned and bound her wound. His gaze had been steely, hands deft and unwavering as they were stained with her blood.

Her hand slid down, coming to rest flat upon her clavicle.

The Hunter’s tranquil presence filled her mind. She had found his lack of emotion perplexing at first, but had come to appreciate his frank serenity. He had seen her through her grandfather’s funeral, fished with her, fought for her—and she had given him nothing in return.

A niggling idea bubbled up in the back of her mind.

She thrummed her fingers lightly on her breastbone as her pulse began to quicken, her thought cultivating in to a plan. After a while, her hand stilled, and a nostalgic melody filled her chest, soothing her rapid heartbeat.

Distantly, she heard the familiar sound of a snow vehicle over the incessant moan of the wind.

D crossed to the back of the property quickly, his boots gliding over the snow. A thin grey cloud of exhaust trailed over the rolling white hills. Cresting the ridge behind the house, the motorized snow vehicle slowed in its descent as its rider spotted D just behind the fence. They waved stiffly in their overstuffed coat, tugging down the scarf which had covered them from the nose down. The Hunter did not recognize the middle aged man as he approached. He stopped his vehicle about twenty feet short of where D stood.

“Morning, Hunter,” he called, his voice hoarse with cold. “Is Su-In about?”

“She is resting.”

“I see.” The man wiped condensation from his upper lip. “Well, I got some news but maybe you can pass it along. We just got word from the plant that they are going to be diverting power, and that us folks out here will be without electricity most of the night. They had some trouble with the generators during last night’s storm and have been running on auxiliary power since this morning.” He pulled the brim of his wool cap up, his brow furrowing. “That means the western barrier will be offline, and we could be seeing some beasts and such coming down from the mountains.”

“Understood.”

The man eyed the long, curving sword slung across D’s back. Smiling genially, he said, “Well, with all you’ve done up ‘til now I’m sure a few wolves or panthers won’t cause you any trouble. Be sure to tell Su-In that Mel Harper stopped in, and to holler if she needs anything.” With that, he secured his scarf and hat and sped away. His vehicle skimmed along the property line East, then slipped out of sight over the hills. 

D returned to the barn. His cyborg mount had finished its rations and was now nosing about a dusty bag of grain. He grabbed its reigns and tugged, and the horse ceased its explorations obediently. His eyes slid to the back of his saddle, strapped and ready, the saddle horn just in reach.

He paused.

There was a quiet rush of water from the house as Su-In unstopped her tub. With the power out she would be left to fend for herself in the dark, her feeble human eyes ill equipped for whatever dangers might present themselves. He stood still, listening as she moved about the house.

After a moment’s reluctance, he led his mount back to its previous stall and set it to standby mode once again. 

Entering the house, D assessed the amount of firewood that Su-In had prepared earlier, then checked the fill levels of the two oil lamps in the living room. He had seen the well-stocked woodshed out back as well, and felt certain that the house was well supplied with heat and light sources.

The sun had begun to sink, faint shadows lengthening. Su-In had finished in the bathroom and was now busying herself in her bedroom.

Grabbing a mug out of the sink D filled it with water from the taps, then fished the plasma pill from his belt. Palming the small capsule he saw that its contents were… wrong. The nutrients had separated due to prolonged exposure and hardened in to dark, discolored clumps. He dropped it in his cup and watched with some dismay as the membrane dissolved, leaving the crimson granules to sink to the bottom still intact.

He swirled the mug, some crimson ribbons stirring but not quite mixing. Perhaps hot water would break up the fragments? He considered cleaning and filling the kettle just as Su-In emerged from her room.

Quickly, he dumped the contents of his mug in the sink and rinsed it, setting it back where he’d found it.

Su-In looked at him quizzically as she joined him in the kitchen, placing her hand on the lid to the ice box. “Feel free to help yourself. I was going to heat up something to eat.” She opened the lid, scanning the contents and settling on what appeared to be some kind of potato casserole. She closed the ice box with her hip. “Would you like some?”

“No.”

“Hmm, can’t be healthy for you to not eat.”

“I’m fine.”

“I see,” she hummed.

He stepped to the far side of the table, allowing her adequate space in the kitchen. Her hair had been braided and hung loosely down her back. He saw that she had forgone the cumbersome bandages for her wound, instead covering it with a large cotton pad and medical tape.

Su-In popped the casserole in the oven and turned it on to heat. Picking up the kettle, she brought it to the sink and was about to refill it when she spotted a few small crimson flecks smeared around the drain.

She turned on the water and filled the kettle, thinking.

“Was that Mr. Harper who came by earlier?” she asked, setting the kettle on the burner. She turned to face D. “I thought I heard him ride up.”

“Yes. He came to tell you that the power will be down tonight. An issue with the generators.”

“Hn,” she scowled. “Well that’s damned inconvenient. I suppose that means the barrier will be down, too?”

“That’s right.”

“Well,” she smiled, crossing her arms. “I’m mighty glad you’re here, then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay on this chapter. Due to severe weather in my area we have been without consistent power for several days. I can now attest first-hand experience with some of the conditions that D and Su-In have been enduring. I hope you have enjoyed reading, and look forward to writing more as soon as possible!


	11. I can not forget

Dusk fell as the frozen winds blew in over the black waters of the North Sea. The snow falls increased, thick white drifts blotting out the distant hills.

Not knowing exactly when the power would be turned off, Su-In made preparations for the night to come. She picked up the box of matches from atop the mantle and inspected its contents, noting that it was about half full. In no time she had a fire blazing in the hearth and had lit the oil lamps, setting one in the kitchen table and the other in the hall bathroom. The hot water that coursed through the walls of the home would prevent any pipes from freezing and would maintain a comfortable temperature within.

As night settled she felt a creeping unrest. Power outages were commonplace during severe weather but she had never endured them without her family. She had lost her javelin and spear gun somewhere along the side of the road when her truck had overturned a few nights ago. Searching her grandfather’s weapons trunk she found an antiquated laser rifle. The fuel cells still held some charge but she wouldn’t get more than a few shots off. She strapped the gun to her belt next to her bowie knife.

When Su-In returned to the living room she saw D standing watch at the front window, his eyes scanning the western perimeter. He made no move to look at her. She came to stand next to him, her arms crossed, allowing his unwavering presence to wash over her. Some tension eased out of her spine.

The power snapped off.

Sudden silence filled the house. The hum of the oven and ice box was smothered, magnifying the faint pop and hiss from the hearth. Su-In went to the oven and turned it off belatedly, removing the casserole and mechanically scooping out a portion to set on the table. She ate quickly, not tasting the food, her eyes transfixed on D.

Finished, she deposited her bowl in the sink then turned to face the Hunter, palming the hilt of her knife. The faint glow from the oil lamp and fire made the distance between them feel small and intimate.

“Last time we had an outage a panther came down and made off with Wu-Lin’s horse,” Su-In recalled. “We were able to kill it but the poor horse was done for by the time we could get to it.” She paused, remembering how distraught her sister had been. Her grandfather had insisted on burning the corpse lest the blood attract other beasts, but Wu-Lin had wanted it to be buried. She had gone to bed sobbing as he and Su-In disposed of the body in the small hours of the morning.

D’s grey eyes flicked to the rear perimeter fence, his inhuman vision spotting movement. Six shaggy dire wolves stood at the base of the nearest hill, heads raised to sniff at the air; they had caught the scent of his cyborg mount.

They padded closer, nearly silent in the snow.

When they were about fifty yards away D sent out the tendrils of his aura—a powerful, thorny warning. The pack leader halted, its head swiveling towards the house. Luminous eyes flashed in the moonlight. The rest of the pack followed its look, their hackles raising as they bared their teeth.

Su-In shivered, goosebumps racing up her arms as the air crackled with unseen energy. The Hunter was motionless, his posture neutral, which only served to further her distress. “D?” she called, uncertain.

Dropping its head the pack leader broke away from the fence, moving the pack over the eastern hills. D withdrew his aura.

He turned to Su-In then, his face unchanged. She swallowed thickly as the atmosphere cleared. “Anything the matter?”

“The beasts have passed by.”

“Oh,” she said, a short, nervous laugh escaping her. She removed her hand from her hilt. “Well that’s good! Hopefully we won’t be seeing any more tonight.”

“We won’t.”

The sudden relief left Su-In off balance, pent up adrenaline causing her hands to shake. She clenched her fists, a tight smile pulling at her lips. “Just that simple, eh?”

D made no response.

“Well, if we’re just going to sit here in the dark we may as well try to enjoy ourselves.” She grabbed the bottle of port from where it sat on the kitchen counter, then made her way to the living room sofa. Forgoing a glass, she uncorked the bottle and drained half of its remaining contents with one swig.

Letting out a long sigh, Su-In eyed the Hunter, studying his long, faded cloak and wide-brimmed hat. The firelight colored him warmly, sending a faint shadow across the living room floor. She took another small sip from the bottle, then said, “You know, if you’re able to stick around a bit longer I’m sure I could get payment from the dock master for those two whales you took out.”

D looked at her impassively. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Huh,” she intoned, idly running her thumb along the neck of the bottle. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a warrior or hunter who would work without payment,” she murmured. 

“My payment was the bead.”

“Which is gone,” she pointed out.

“Yes.”

“Then no payment has been made.”

“It was lost through my own actions.” His gaze was steady. She could see his dark, semi-transparent image reflected in the glass. “The contract has been satisfied.”

“I see,” she murmured. She smiled then, cocking her head. “What lies for you down South? If you don’t mind me asking,” she added.

“I will head back to Cronenberg,” he said simply. “It is highly populated, and a center for northern correspondence. If no work can be found then I will continue on.”

She considered his words, sloshing the contents of the bottle languidly. “Hmm, sounds interesting.” Bringing the bottle to her lips she took another sip. “Perhaps I should head South, too,” she mused.

“You are needed here.”

“Is that so?”

“The children seem very eager to start school.”

Her smile faded, the utter silence of the house ringing in her ears. “That’s all that’s left,” she said softly.

“Is that not enough?”

She faltered, mouth popping open. Unbidden, she felt the sudden sting of tears in her eyes. She raised the bottle and drained the rest of its contents, placing the empty container on the coffee table.

A familiar coldness settled in the pit of her stomach. She turned her eyes away as the emotional bile threatened to overcome her. Sitting there on the couch in the dim light of the fire she felt very small and alone.

D watched her silently, her expression shuttered as she withdrew in on herself. Her misery was palpable, his words having struck something sore and bitter within her. Much like yesterday an unidentified sense welled within him.

“Su-In,” he said.

She lifted her face, unshed tears brimming in her eyes. His thoughts wavered, unsure as to what to say next.

She sniffled, smiling blearily, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Ugh, sorry D,” she said meekly, her voice thick. “I really should stop drinking.” She sat up straight, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s been… a rough couple of days.”

D remained silent. He knew he should say something, comfort her, but he couldn’t find the words.

Humans were so complicated.

Su-In clasped her hands tightly in her lap. The sorrow rankled her, bleak and consuming. She shoved it away, staring at him. He was there, just a few feet away, forbidding and formidable.

“D,” she said, her voice low. “If—when you leave tomorrow, I wouldn’t feel right about your going empty handed.” She met the Hunter’s indifferent gaze. “Let me give you something.”


	12. Only man I ever think of

“You don’t owe me anything,” D said, studying her dark eyes.

“Well it’s not payment,” she retorted, a grin forming on her lips. “Think of it as a gift.”

He watched her as she rose from the sofa, her eyes trained on his, the shadow of something raw lingering in her expression. She crossed to him, peering up under the brim of his hat.

Su-In’s pulse became thunderous in his ears as silence stretched between them, intermittently punctuated by the crackle of the hearth.

Her hands were relaxed at her sides, the warmth of her body directly in front of him. The loose braid bobbed against her back as she tipped up her face to look at him, pale column of her neck arching.

D froze, bristling, as the rich scent of her blood filled his head. He tucked his chin and broke away from Su-In’s eyes, lowering his gaze. She was so close at hand, the luring aroma of her blood beckoning him with its siren’s call.

Su-In let out a small huff of amusement. “No need to be bashful on my account,” she chided, folding her arms under her bust. “I like to think I have enough sense about me. I know what you’ve done for me, and how much it must’ve taken out of you.” She took a step closer to him, slow and deliberate, her form silhouetted by the light of the fire.

“And despite what you’ve said, I think we both know that there’s no such thing as a free lunch.” Locking eyes with him, she raised an eyebrow, her lips curling in to a smirk. “Or I suppose it’s dinner?”

A shock rang through him at her words, dark and ravenous, racing up his spine to settle in the back of his throat.

D saw a different kind of hunger lurking on her face. Her eyes were filled with an imploring need, devoid of lust but just as insistent. She uncrossed her arms and lifted her right hand, reaching for him.

His fangs began to lengthen.

D tensed as her fingers brushed his forearm, the sensation foreign but stimulating. In his very long life few had ever been so brazen in approaching him.

Blistering thirst threatened to overcome him, hot and undeniable.

D moved to step back.

“Wait,” she said, her grip tightening on his arm, causing a faint tremor to sweep through him. A dim red glow flickered in the dark pools of his eyes.

“Su-In.”

His voice was low with a ragged edge of warning that made her shiver. She ignored it, looking to where her hand rested on the black fabric of his shirt, feeling the iron muscles beneath vibrating with suppressed tension. His unearthly aura permeated the air, fierce and eerie, coalescing around them.

Su-In ran her hand down the length of his arm, her fingers coming to his tightly balled fist. “D,” she breathed, her tone tremulous. “Hold me.”

His eyes met hers, their depths drawing her in with a savage gleam. She hesitated only for a moment before she pressed her body against him.

D’s hands flew up to her shoulders. Before he could say a word she nestled her cheek against his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. She could sense the cold, bestial hunger coiling within him.

They remained motionless for a long time, the fire crackling behind them.

After a while, Su-In began to hum. It was a familiar old piece, lilting and somber. Her embrace tightened around him then as she began to sway faintly to the melody.

“Follow my lead,” she murmured. 

He shifted slowly in her arms, placing his right hand lightly above the middle of her back. They moved in time with the song as she resumed, their shadows stretching across the living room floor.

A few minutes later her humming softened, eventually becoming a tuneless vocalization. Su-In stopped then, raising her head to look at him. Her eyes were misty, a gentle smile on her lips. 

Holding his gaze, she reached her left hand up to D’s cheek. He stilled as her thumb brushed over the tight line of his lips, feeling the distinct press of his elongated canines. 

He swallowed thickly, clenching his jaw. That small movement sent electricity sparking through her core, her fingers twitching.

Su-In dropped her hand to the loose collar of her sweater, pulling it aside. D’s eyes followed, the sight of her exposed skin alighting his searing hunger. He shuddered in her grasp.

She tilted her head back, baring her throat as she watched him through lidded eyes. “Kiss me,” she urged, her meaning unmistakable. 

Desperate need ripped through him. He could feel the echoing ache within her, the imploring desire to be held close as she clung to him.

It was all she wanted from him.

It was all he could give her.

D’s left hand slid up to cradle the curve of her neck, his long fingers tangling into her hair. Su-In sighed and closed her eyes, relishing his touch.

He drew her body against him, his hands supporting her firmly. Su-In wrapped both arms around his middle once again. D bowed his head. Her lips trembled slightly as she felt his warm breath move along the skin of her throat, but there was no hint of fear on her face.

His cool lips brushed her neck. There was a sweep of his tongue at her jugular, tasting her skin as he glided to her nape. Her hold on him tightened reflexively. She was very aware of the firm press of teeth behind each movement.

He sunk his fangs in to the tender skin of her throat.

The sharp sting elicited a gasp from Su-In, her hands gripping in to his coat. Dizziness and excitement crashed through her, washing away any lingering tension.

His mouth was hot against her as his lips and teeth drowned her in sensation. He quickly removed his fangs, allowing his tongue to lavish the wound, sucking gently. She quivered in his grasp, savoring the feel of his touch as molten heat spread through her limbs.

Rich, fresh blood filled him, shocking his senses and stoking his cursed blood in response. The bite had been shallow, having restrained himself to her flesh even as the sumptuous artery fluttered beneath his lips. D pulled on her lifeblood, indulging in the gratification that he had so often denied himself. 

After a moment he withdrew his lips from her throat. Su-In was warm in his arms, her eyes half closed with contentment as she gazed up at him.

She placed her head back on his chest. “Thank you,” she sighed.

They held each other there as the fire slowly dwindled in the hearth. The cold howl of the wind swept across the distant hills, drawn out over the black waters of the North Sea.


	13. With regret

**_Epilogue_ **

Su-In woke with a start to the fervent rapping of a fist on the front door. Quickly she pulled on her threadbare robe and boots, and ran to answer. Dwight stood there, beaming in the faint light of dawn. His face was flushed and his hair dusted with snow.

“Good morning,” he said, grinning.

She crossed her arms, pulling her robe tight around her chest and neck. “What can I do for you, Dwight?”

“We have a little surprise for you,” he explained, motioning over his shoulder. Curiously, she followed his look. From around the corner stepped three of Dwight’s crew, waving, with shovels in hand.

Su-In gasped.

Behind the men she could see high banks of freshly shoveled snow winding up from the road, a clear path having been made around the house to the barn.

Her truck was idly noisily just inside the perimeter fence. 

“How…?” she stammered, the words catching in her throat. Her eyes darted from the truck to Dwight’s face. His grin widened.

“Hurry up and get ready. Me and the boys are here to see that you get to school on time,” he explained. “The road’s clear all the way to the schoolhouse.”

Her head began to swim, but she couldn’t restrain the laugh that bubbled up from her chest. “Just—give me a minute!” she called spinning around and closing the door.

The interior of the house was dark and silent. She heard Dwight’s energetic voice as he rejoined his friends.

Rushing down the hall, she stepped in to the bathroom and began to get ready, quickly running a comb through her messy locks. As she bent to wash her face, the motion tugged at her throat sharply.

She paused, her hand going to her neck. The rumpled cotton pad from yesterday clung limply, medical tape peeling at the edges. Slowly, she brushed her fingers over the left side of her throat, tracing over the purple bruise there. In the center were two small, distinct punctures.

Su-In smiled fondly.

Pulling off the disused pad, she grabbed the first aid kit and retrieved the roll of gauze. She wrapped several layers of bandages around her throat and secured it firmly. Satisfied, she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and headed to her room.

As she sat on her bed pulling on her boots, Su-In found her eyes drawn to the barn. The snow had been cleared all the way to the barn entrance; he must have heard them working and woken. But she saw no sign of the Hunter nor his mount.

After a minute Su-In emerged in to the kitchen, shrugging on her long coat.

She froze.

A slim shaft of sun fell from the kitchen window across the table. There, centered in the light, was the small box of chalk.

She grabbed it, racing to the back door. A startled chorus came from the group of men clustered around the yard as Su-In jumped off the back deck and ran to the barn, wrenching the door open.

It was empty.

He was gone.

Her shoulders fell, and she shut the door to the barn stiffly.

Dwight came up behind her, chuckling as stepped up to her side. Turning to face him, she asked, “Did you see him leave?”

“Who, the Hunter? No, he must’ve left before we got here.” Somewhat sheepishly, he added, “I have something for you.”

From inside his overcoat he pulled a handsome sealskin bag, the freshly oiled surface shining brightly in the morning light. He pressed it in to her hands before she could utter a word.

She stared at it, breathless. “Open it,” he suggested.

Pocketing the box of chalk, she flipped open the bag. Within she found a set of crisp new notebooks, a sheaf of papers, and a large black pen.

She looked at him, stunned, a slow smile spreading across her face. “Thank you, Dwight.”

“It’s everything you need, right? Now come on, let’s get you to school, Teacher.”

Su-In clutched the bag to her chest, laughing. “Yes, let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you thought <3   
> I have another story I'm working on featuring Mia from Twin-Shadowed Knight. Any other D companion you might want to see in the future?


End file.
